The last Primrose of summer
by IAmPeterPan
Summary: A pesar de que Katniss lanzó aquella flecha, no bombardearon el distrito 12, no hubo revolución y Snow no decidió hacer nada en contra de los vencedores, o eso es lo que anunció. Pero cuando llega la Cosecha de los 76º Juegos del Hambre, Katniss se da cuenta de que Snow sí que tenía una venganza preparada para ella, y era la peor que podía haber elegido. Mucho peor que matarla.
1. La decisión de Snow

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia sobre Los Juegos del Hambre. La historia se sitúa en el caso de que Snow decidiera no bombardear el distrito 12 ¿qué ocurriría?**

 **Los dos primeros capítulos serán introductorios, para contar un poco qué ocurre entre unos Juegos y otros, pero a partir del tercer capítulo es cuando empieza la trama más interesante (o triste, como prefirais)**

 **Os dejo leyendo! ;)**

* * *

Un pitido impertinente me bombardea la cabeza y hace que mi dolor sea más agudo de lo que ya es por sí solo.

Gimo y acto seguido alguien me coge la mano y me la acaricia. Son unas manos suaves pero a la vez ásperas, extraña combinación.

Lucho con todas mis fuerzas por abrir mis ojos pero nunca habría imaginado que unos párpados pudiesen llegar a pesar tanto. Gimo de nuevo y toso haciendo que mi garganta duela.

-Katniss… -alguien dice mi nombre pero el sonido me llega de forma distorsionada y a trompicones.

Un único nombre me viene a la cabeza.

Peeta.

¿Es Peeta? No lo sé. Podría confirmarlo si mis párpados se dignasen a abrirse. Cuando creo que he reunido todas las fuerzas para abrir los ojos vuelvo a sumirme en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación oscura, llena de aparatos que no sé para qué sirven y con un sofá de piel bajo una ventana. Un ronquido hace que me sobresalte y que me fije en la persona que está durmiendo en el sofá y a la cual no había visto debido a la oscuridad. Sonrío al identificar a Peeta y unas lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos.

Lo observo detenidamente y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado desde el día que nos eligieron para nuestros primeros juegos. Ha crecido físicamente pero también ha madurado mucho y eso se nota en su semblante serio, apenas hay rastro del chico risueño con el que iba a clase.

Entonces la explosión que provoqué en la arena inunda mis pensamientos. ¿Qué ocurrió? Debería estar muerta, Snow no habría permitido que saliera viva de aquella arena. Compruebo mi cuerpo y suspiro de alivio al comprobar que está en perfecto estado, únicamente tengo un par de goteros. Me los quito con cuidado y me siento en la cama. Me agarro con fuerza al colchón debido al súbito mareo que me ha inundado, a saber cuánto tiempo llevaré en esa cama. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis pies tocaron las frías baldosas del cuerpo, me puse de pie y esperé un par de segundos para comprobar si era capaz de mantenerme en pie sola. Caminé en silencio hacia el sofá y me arrodillé frente a Peeta. En otra ocasión me había encantado quedarme mirándolo durante horas, pero estaba ansiosa por hablar con él, por abrazarle y por besarle, así que le sacudí levemente el hombro.

-Peeta… -susurré.

Se levantó rápidamente frotándose los ojos. Me miró y se volvió a frotar los ojos, somnoliento.

-¿Katniss? –asentí con una sonrisa y entonces su expresión también cambió de incredulidad a extrema felicidad. -¡Katniss!

Sus brazos me rodearon y todo mi cuerpo se inundó de un profundo calor. Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su olor mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mis ojos y fue a parar a la camiseta de Peeta. Hasta este mismo instante no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos a pesar de estar inconsciente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero me pareció poco cuando él decidió separarse de mí, aunque fueran apenas un par de centímetros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –me preguntó mientras me recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada, no paraba de secarse las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.

Me sonrió ampliamente y entonces me besó en los labios a la vez que sujetaba suavemente mi cara entre sus manos. Al principio me quedé bloqueada por la sorpresa pero pronto me relajé y respondí a ese maravilloso beso.

-Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida… No sabes lo contento que estoy de que te hayas podido despertar al fin. Los médico dejaron de sedarte hace dos días pero seguías sin abrir los ojos.

-¿He estado inconsciente una semana entera? –Peeta asintió. Entonces volví a recordar la arena. –Peeta, ¿qué ocurrió en la arena?

Su semblante se oscureció de repente y me sentó junto a él en el sillón.

-Yo me enteré de todo después –comenzó a explicar. –Cuando me sacaron de la arena sólo sabía que había explotado todo, pero al menos no había resultado herido. Haymitch me lo explicó después y yo comencé a temblar y a lanzar todo aquello que encontraba a mi alrededor. Lo que habías hecho solo podía significar una cosa, que Snow estaría muy furioso y que el castigo sería severo –no pude evitar sentirme culpable, si Snow hacía algo contra nosotros sería únicamente mi culpa, pero no podía permitir que Peeta muriese en aquella arena –Pero lo más increíble de todo es que Snow no ha hecho nada. Haymitch habló con Plutarch y este le comentó que Snow parecía estar de un humor excelente y que lo único que había dicho era que cuando todos los tributos estuviéramos en condiciones anunciaría algo a todo Panem. –fruncí el ceño, aquello no era propio de Snow. –Supongo que pronto hará el anuncio ya que tú eras la única que quedaba por recuperarse, y es normal ya que te llevaste la peor parte de la explosión. Pero todo me da igual porque tú estás bien y es lo que importa. –me acarició la cara con ternura y me dio un breve beso en los labios. –Ahora voy a llamar a los médicos para que vengan a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

Me había quedado sin palabras ante lo que me había dicho Peeta, por lo que solamente pude asentir e intentar sonreír, pero apenas pude hacer una mueca. Cuando desapareció me hundí en el sillón y escondí la cara entre mis manos. Simplemente había intentado salvar a Peeta, él merecía vivir y yo debería estar muerta, las cosas dejarían de complicarse. Suspiré y retuve las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Hola Katniss –dijo una voz grave. Levanté la cabeza y observé a un médico que se acercaba a mí con una carpeta. Me alumbró con una linterna en los ojos y anotó algo en la carpeta. -¿Te sientes mareada?

-Antes cuando me he levantado me he mareado, pero ahora estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora ven con nosotros para hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas antes de dejarte marchar. Peeta, creo que su familia estaría encantada de saber que por fin ha despertado.

Acompañé a los médicos a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta una habitación en la que había una serie de aparatos que parecían de gimnasio. Estuve caminando por aquellos aparatos durante alrededor de una hora.

-Bueno Katniss, entrega este papel en recepción –dijo mientras me entregaba un folio –y podrás marcharte a casa. –me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta –Una cosa más, siento decirte que has perdido al bebé.

Al principio fruncí el ceño, extrañada por lo que me había dicho pero enseguida me acordé de la mentira que había dicho Peeta para intentar anular los juegos, asentí seria y salí de la habitación.

-¡KATNISS! –Prim vino corriendo hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos llorando.

La envolví en mis brazos y lloré junto a ella. Pensaba que no volvería a verla nunca.

-Ya, ya está, Prim. Todo ha acabado, no volveré a separarme de ti. –le susurré en el oído.

* * *

-¿Estás preparada? –me dijo Peeta mientras me cogía de la mano. Asentí temblando como un flan. –Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno chicos –Effie apareció por la puerta con su natural energía. –Todo esta listo, debemos ir a la sala con los demás tributos.

Portia terminó de hacer los últimos retoques al vestuario de Peeta y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago al saber que Cinna nunca más haría eso por mí. Retuve las lágrimas y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Peeta.

Effie abrió la puerta que nos daba paso al jardín de la casa de Snow y nosotros dejamos que nos rodearan los ciudadanos del Capitolio con sus vitores y sus aplausos. El corazón me iba a mil por hora, esta noche íbamos a descubrir el castigo que nos impondría el presidente, descubriríamos si moríamos o si vivíamos.

Fuimos caminando, nerviosos a más no poder, hasta una zona frente al balcón donde ya estaban los otros vencedores que habían participado en el Vasallaje. Contuve las ganas de ir a abrazar a Finnick, ya que aún no lo había visto desde la última noche en la arena. Nos colocamos todos en fila y esperamos a que apareciera Snow. No me daba cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Peeta pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

No quería ni imaginarme las atrocidades que había elegido Snow para nosotros. En casa de que hubiese elegido ejecutarnos esperaba que por lo menos nos dejara despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer cuando empecé a imaginarme a Prim sin mí. Cogí aire para relajarme y entonces apareció Snow en su balcón, tal y como había hecho en el Tour.

-Buenas noches, Panem. Hoy nos hemos vuelto a reunir aquí para comunicaros la decisión que he tomado respecto a nuestros vencedores. Ya sabéis lo que Katniss Everdeen hizo a la arena al lanzar esa flecha, los distritos han empezado a sublevarse y a pensar que por ellos mismos pueden sobrevivir, cosa que no es verdad. Lo bueno de Panem es que un distrito da sustento a los otros once y así pasa con todos. Por lo tanto, para demostrar que no soy un presidente vengativo y que realmente quiero lo mejor para Panem, he decidido liberar de toda culpa a nuestros vencedores.

La ovación fue tan grande que estuve tentada de taparme los oídos. Peeta me apretó contra él y yo le rodeé con mis brazos, ahora sí, liberando todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas.

-Y ahora por favor, disfruten de la fiesta.

Snow desapareció del balcón y yo besé a Peeta con todas las ganas que tenía. Los ciudadanos del Capitolio se nos acercaban para felicitarnos e intentar entablar conversación con nosotros. En algún momento del caos me separé de Peeta y me quedé sola ante la multitud que quería hablar conmigo. Unos brazos me rodearon los hombros y me encontré con Finnick

-¡Finnick! –me lancé a sus brazos y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas -¿No es maravilloso?

-No, no lo es, Katniss. No seas tonta –la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara desapareció de inmediato. - ¿Desde cuándo Snow nos deja marchar así por las buenas? Tiene algo preparado, algo gordo. Tienes que estar alerta. –asentí seria y él me dio un beso en la frente. –Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me arrastró entre la gente hasta llegar a una chica que estaba sentada en una silla, apartada de los demás retorciéndose el bajo del vestido, claramente nerviosa. Era Annie, la reconocí por el vídeo del Vasallaje, donde Mags se ofreció voluntaria para ir a la arena.

-Annie –murmuró Finnick mientras le cogía de las manos. –Quiero presentarte a Katniss. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Annie asintió y respiró un par de veces antes de levantarse de la silla, se acercó en silencio hacia mí y me sonrió cuando estuvo delante.

-Hola Annie –dije mientras tendía una mano para saludarla, ella la estrechó sin mucha fuerza y se pegó a Finnick todo lo humanamente posible.

-No le sienta muy bien estar aquí –explicó Finn, me gustaría que la vieras cuando estamos en el distrito, entonces sí que es ella.

Le sonreí y entonces me fijé que Finnick miraba por encima de mi hombro, me giré y vi a Johanna acercándose a nosotros enfundada en un estrecho vestido y quince centímetros más alta debido a los tacones que llevaba.

Nos saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y miró hacia la multitud.

-A saber lo que nos ha preparado Snow.

Johanna pensaba lo mismo que Finnick, que las cosas no iban a calmarse, sino todo lo contrario.

-Yo voy a llevar a Annie al centro de entrenamiento, nos vemos Johanna. –se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo –Y a ti y a Peeta os veo dentro de un año, ojala pudiéramos vernos antes.

-¿Dentro de un año por qué? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó Johanna irónicamente. –Ahora Peeta y tú sois mentores. Bienvenidos al capitolio y a los planes que tendrá Snow para vosotros.

Una garra fría atrapó mi corazón. No me acordaba de que a partir de ahora todos los años debería revivir el tormento de los juegos. Ya no teníamos escapatoria.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **Cualquier cosa que me queráis comentar como alguna falta de ortografía o alguna frase que hayáis visto que no he escrito bien, o si me queréis decir si os ha gustado o no el capítulo o lo que creéis que va a pasar o que os gustaría que pasase, lo que sea, me lo dejáis en un review, que yo os contestaré a todos los que me escribáis.**

 **Un beso a todos y todas  
**


	2. Preparativos

**¡Hola a todo s! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. No os digo nada más!**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –le pregunté cogiéndolo de la mano.

Peeta se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y suspiró.

-Katniss, ya lo sabes. Yo estoy deseando hacer esto, pero me gustaría hacerlo porque los dos estamos de acuerdo.

Demonios. Peeta ya sabía lo que yo opinaba respecto a casarnos. Me levanté del sofá y me senté en su regazo pasando los brazos por el cuello.

-Supongo que en el futuro sí que me gustaría hacerlo, pero ahora me siento obligada por el Capitolio. Yo quiero que salga todo natural.

-O sea, que no quieres casarte conmigo. –afirmó serio.

-No en este preciso momento, pero sí que me gustaría acabar de esa manera contigo. Es lo que quiero que entiendas, que esto lo hacemos por obligación pero tarde o temprano acabaría accediendo a tu petición.

La sonrisa de Peeta iluminó su rostro y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso –le advertí.

-¿El qué? –preguntó con voz juguetona.

-Morderte el labio. Hace que quiera ser yo quien los muerda.

Peeta y yo habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación desde los últimos juegos, además el hecho de tener un tiempo de relajación entre unos juegos y otros nos estaba viniendo muy bien. Teníamos tiempo para hablar, para cuidarnos y para curar las heridas internas que nos habían causado los Juegos. Había decidido aprovechar el tiempo con él y sacar a relucir mis sentimientos aunque me costara mucho, pero cada día era más fácil y Peeta parecía estar encantado con eso, pero siempre que me mostraba más reacia a darle cariño recordaba el momento en el que nos separamos en el árbol de la arena y tuve ese mal presentimiento.

Entonces Peeta volvió a morderse los labios y yo me abalancé sobre ellos. Quería saborearlos hasta que nos quedáramos sin aliento.

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos de golpe. Mi madre había salido de la cocina con una gran sopera de sopa.

-Haymitch ha venido a veros. –su voz neutra declaró que no le hacía ninguna gracia pillarnos de esta manera.

La cara de Peeta se volvió roja. Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo en todo esto de mi relación con Peeta, a pesar de que sabía que empezó como una farsa, pero supongo que estaba en el papel de madre preocuparse por su hija de casi dieciocho años. Nos levantamos y fuimos a la puerta de entrada.

Habíamos pedido a Haymitch que nos diera consejos de mentores, ya que los necesitaríamos para nuestro primer año de mentores.

Entró directamente, apenas saludándonos con un gesto de la cabeza. Si dirigió a la cocina y abrió un paquete de galletas para empezar a devorarlo. Al parecer el hecho de dejar de ser mentor no le había cambiado prácticamente nada.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? –fue lo primero que dijo.

Mi madre se puso tensa y comenzó a cortar las verduras con más fuerza. Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a mi antiguo mentor.

-Directamente no van, simplemente nos lo han comunicado esta mañana. –cogí la mano de Peeta y comencé a acariciársela con el pulgar.

-Oye, no queréis que monte aquí un espectáculo vomitando estas galletas, así dejad de hacer manitas, por favor.

Le lancé una mirada asesina y Peeta soltó mi mano cuando mi madre se giró, y se las entrelazó.

-Deberíamos ir al salón a que nos aconsejaras –comenté mientras salía de la cocina esperando y rogando para que me siguieran.

Nos sentamos en los sofás mientras Haymitch analizaba nuestro armario de licores.

-Lo primero que debéis saber es que aunque tengáis dos tributos debéis focalizaros en uno, en el que tenga más opciones de ganar –bajé la cabeza apenada, ya que era lo que él había decidido hacer en nuestros primeros Juegos, él apostó por mí abandonando a Peeta a su suerte con una infección en la pierna. –Sé que suena cruel pero apenas reuniréis dinero para uno de los tributos, por lo que no lo podréis repartirlo entre los dos.

-Has dicho que debemos salvar al que más posibilidades tenga de ganar, pero ¿y si el más fuerte es al primero a por el que van precisamente por eso?

-Supongo que eso lo iréis aprendiendo a ver a lo largo de los años. Muchas veces es mejor salvar al que cae mejor al público, aunque no sea muy fuerte, ya que los patrocinadores querrán comprarle cosas a él. –me lanzó una mirada significativa y puse los ojos en blanco. -Otras veces será al revés, ya que hay tributos que no necesitan regalos de patrocinadores para ganar porque se valen por sí solos.

Peeta estaba muy concentrado en las palabras de Haymitch y mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, estaba muy guapo cuando fruncía el ceño y volcaba toda su atención en algo.

-A los patrocinadores les tienen que caer bien los tributos, pero es igual de importante que les caigan bien los mentores –volvió a lanzarme una mirada significativa.

-Oh, vamos, Haymitch. Si me esfuerzo puedo ser una señorita. A la única persona a la que no le caigo bien es a ti.

Haymitch ignoró lo que le dije y siguió hablando.

-Aquí lo tenéis un poco más difícil porque los patrocinadores conocen más a los antiguos mentores que a vosotros. Pero creo que si trabajáis el aspecto social no habría problema alguno.

* * *

-Oh, Katniss, ese vestido es maravilloso. Te queda genial.

-Effie, has dicho eso de los quince vestidos que me he probado hoy. –comenté apretando los dientes cansada de mirarme por enésima vez con un vestido de novia diferente.

-Es que el gusto del Capitolio es exquisito, querida.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a Prim que negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Del único juicio del que me fiaba era del de mi hermana, por lo que cuando me dijera que un vestido le gustaba, ese sería el elegido.

Me acercaron el último vestido y me lo puse con la misma mala gana con la que me había puesto todos. Deseando que aquella tortura acabase.

-No tengo permiso para decirte esto pero Peeta está impresionante con su traje.

Vale, tenía que admitir que ese comentario me había gustado y también me había alegrado la mañana.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo y la imagen que recibí no me desagradó del todo. Constaba de dos telas diferentes. Era un vestido de palabra de honor, sencillo, ajustado al busto y el resto de la tela caía hasta el suelo, sin apenas dejar tela para una cola estrambótica. Después constaba de otro vestido hecho totalmente de encaje, de tirantes y que hacía mi cuerpo se viera mucho más estilizado. Eché un vistazo a Prim que me sonrió asintiendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Oh, Katniss, ese vestido es maravilloso. Te queda genial. –dijo Effie con su característico acento del Capitolio.

-Este –dije convencida. Era completamente contrario a lo que había llevado la última vez en las entrevistas del Vasallaje. –Quiero este.

Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a Effie limpiarse una lágrima disimuladamente.

* * *

Peeta me abrió la puerta de su casa y le di un beso en cuanto lo vi. Se quedó un poco traspuesto, pero al rato me invitó a entrar.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte –me dijo mientras calentaba agua para hacer té.

Con los preparativos de la boda apenas podíamos vernos ya que cada uno debía preparar cosas diferentes por lo que estos días aún aprovechábamos más los pequeños ratos que teníamos para estar juntos.

-Tengo que comunicarte que la semana pasada ya elegí mi vestido de novia.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que harías lo imposible para que te dejaran casarte con tu ropa de ir a cazar. –bromeó. Se giró y me miró de arriba abajo. –En menos de una semana estaremos casados.

-Bueno, teóricamente ya lo estamos. Lo dijiste en la entrevista con Caesar, que habíamos tostado el pan y todo eso. –Peeta se rio levemente a la vez que yo me metía un bollo de queso en la boca. -¿Qué? –pregunté con la boca llena.

-Eres única para arruinar momentos románticos, Katniss. –me dio un beso en la mejilla y quitó la tetera del fuego. –Deberíamos pensar qué vamos a decir, ya que tiene que concordar todo con lo que dije el año pasado.

-Podemos decir que estamos muy contentos porque aunque en nuestro distrito ya estemos casados, esto lo hace más oficial ya que es ante todo Panem.

-Eso está muy bien. Cada vez estás más acostumbrada a las masas, eh. –se rio pero rápidamente carraspeó nervioso, le miré con el ceño fruncido. –Supongo que nos preguntarán sobre la noche de bodas.

Me atraganté con el bollo y me puse roja de la vergüenza. En realidad, el Capitolio y todo Panem ya habían asumido que habíamos hecho el amor ya que yo me había quedado embaraza. Obviamente era todo una farsa, porque yo no me atrevía a llegar más allá de los besos y las caricias con Peeta. Sabía que él quería profundizar más; cuando nos quedábamos solos colaba su mano por debajo de mi camiseta pero yo le detenía rápidamente, avergonzada.

-Supongo que es fácil contestar a Caesar sobre ese tema. Pero me gustaría saber, aquí en privado, qué pasará en nuestra noche de bodas.

Las manos empezaron a temblarme y las oculté en mi regazo.

-Bueno, supongo que… Dios, Peeta, ya sabes la vergüenza que me da hablar sobre estos temas. –Peeta me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la nariz animándome a decir lo que quería hacer aquella maldita noche que estaba haciendo que mi cara adoptara el color rojo permanentemente. –Sinceramente, no sé que se hace en esas noches. –Me corregí rápidamente –Quiero decir, que no sé como hacer lo que se hace en esas noches.

-¿Tú crees que soy un experto en eso? Tengo la misma experiencia que tú. Pero lo que quiero saber es si, a pesar del desastre que podemos armar, estás dispuesta a pasar esa barrera conmigo.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente. Maldije a mi madre por mostrarse tan cerrada respecto a este tema ya que me encantaría poder preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía, pero sabía que si le comentaba algo de esto me encerraría en mi cuarto y ella misma cancelaría la boda.

-Supongo que sí, aunque creo que hasta que no llegue el momento exacto no lo sabré. Pero sí que quiero intentarlo.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a besarme con necesidad.

-Bueno –dijo tímidamente. –No hace falta que lo hagamos todo de golpe la noche de bodas, podemos ir avanzando poco a poco estos días. –el color rojo volvió a inundar mi cara y la escondí en el pecho de Peeta. -¿qué me dices?

Recordé los momentos a solas con Peeta y un cosquilleo que crecía en mi interior que depende de los días se convertía en fuego. ¿Quería seguir con aquella experiencia? Mi cabeza me decía que lo más lógico era irse a casa y seguir con los preparativos, pero mi cuerpo me lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Peeta. Asentí con la cabeza todavía pegada a su pecho, incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

-¿Has dicho que sí? –preguntó haciéndose el loco. Como lo odiaba.

-Sí… -murmuré tan bajito que apenas pude escucharme yo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sujetando entrelazando sus manos con las mías.

-¡Sí! –grité más alto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Entonces Peeta se mordió los labios un instante antes de besarme lentamente. Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda y comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mis costillas. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo e hizo que, inconscientemente, me refugiase más en los brazos de Peeta. Mis manos se movían solas, sin recibir una sola orden por mi parte, se colaron debajo de su camiseta y acariciaron su torso haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblase.

-Puedes quitármela, si quieres –murmuró Peeta sin parar de besarme el cuello.

Tras dos segundos de indecisión, mis manos volvieron a actuar por ellas mismas y se deshicieron del trozo de tela que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo. Observé atenta a Peeta y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente desde que lo había visto sin ropa en nuestros primeros juegos. Sus músculos estaban más tonificados y el vello rubio empezaba a crecerle por el pecho y también debajo del ombligo, perdiéndose entre sus pantalones. El color rojo volvió a ser protagonista de mi cara y desvié rápidamente la mirada hacia sus labios.

Me estiré para volver a besarle pero entonces alguien abrió la puerta de su casa. Peeta se puso rápidamente la camiseta y se arregló el pelo. Haymitch apareció con una sonrisa.

-Siento cortaros el rollo pero os están esperando en casa de Katniss. –Me levanté y cogí un par de bollos de queso –Por cierto, chicos, deberíais cerrar las cortinas de la cocina cuando hagáis guarradas.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que este sigue siendo un capítulo un poco light, pero os prometo que el tercer capítulo que ya está casi finiquitado va a ser muy interesante! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el primer capítulo:** **Jeannine Matweus,** **Melopea LilyMoon Carver y LunaMason.** **Muchísimas gracias a las tres, habéis hecho que siga con esta historia! También gracias a los lectores invisibles que aunque no comentan (me encantaría que lo hicierais) sé que la leéis** **y le dais a favorito o a follow!**

 **Todo lo que me queráis comentar sobre este capítulo (cosas que veáis** **mal o que veáis** **bien) me lo ponéis** **en un review, o si queréis** **comentarme que creéis** **que va a pasar o lo que os gustaría que pasara (y si la idea me gusta la intentaré introducir en un capítulo)**

 **El proximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de una semana o menos (seguramente menos porque ya está prácticamente terminado)**


	3. Que empiecen los 76º Juegos del Hambre

**Hola a todos! No quiero alargar más esto porque tengo ganas de que leáis este capítulo. No os asustéis si veis mucho salto temporal, pero tiene que ser así para que la trama principal empiece rápido!**

* * *

-Recordad que debéis sonreír ampliamente –dijo Effie. Ella estaba más nerviosa que nosotros, que éramos los que nos íbamos a entrevistar con Caesar Flickerman.

-Por fin vamos a presenciarla –se escuchaba a Caesar desde el otro lado del escenario. –Los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce ya están aquí para contárnoslo todo justo un día antes de su boda. –el público estalló en aplausos y Effie nos dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que saliéramos al escenario.

Nos acercamos a Caesar y después de saludarlo nos sentamos en los sillones que estaban colocados junto al suyo.

-Bueno, bueno… Por fin ha llegado el día. –Peeta y yo sonreímos a Caesar. –Tengo que admitir que cuando el presidente anunció que la boda seguiría en pie, realmente me alegré de que el Vasallaje fuese suspendido. –el público demostró que estaba de acuerdo con el presentador con una gran ovación.

-Nosotros también estamos encantados, Caesar, por eso preferimos hablar del futuro que nos espera y dejar atrás tiempos peores –dijo Peeta con una sonrisa permanente. De esa forma había conseguido que cualquier conversación que tuviera que ver con los Juegos del Hambre se olvidase de inmediato.

-Tenemos una sorpresa preparada, y es que preparamos un concurso en el cual los ciudadanos del Capitolio debían preparar un video que resumiese vuestra relación en un minuto y medio, y el video ganador se reproduciría hoy y además se os entregaría una copia. Así que, este es el vídeo ganador.

La grabación empezó y desde la primera imagen ya tenía ganas de vomitar. Eran todo videos de nosotros desde la primera cosecha hasta el día que Snow nos anunció que no recibiríamos castigo alguno, todo ello adornado con una música romanticona y empalagosa. Intenté que mi sonrisa radiante no desapareciese en ningún momento de mi cara y creo que lo conseguí.

Caesar nos estuvo haciendo preguntas acerca de los preparativos que habíamos llevado a cabo y de las expectativas que teníamos sobre nuestro gran día. Hasta que hizo la pregunta.

-Chicos, creo que todos estamos deseando saber qué ocurrirá en vuestra noche de bodas. –el público se rio nervioso y también lo hice yo.

-Bueno, como todos sabréis Katniss y yo ya estamos casados en nuestro Distrito, y tampoco es un secreto que ya hemos tenido relaciones. Supongo que en ese aspecto la noche no tendrá ninguna novedad, pero lo que estoy deseando es pasar la primera noche oficialmente casado con Katniss Everdeen. –entonces me miró con una ternura tan infinita que no pude evitar olvidarme del público y besarle en los labios.

-Wow, guardad esas cosas para mañana chicos. –dijo entre risas nuestro presentador.

-Lo siento, Caesar –murmuré con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

-No estés nerviosa –me aconsejó Prim.

-No lo estoy –le aseguré, pero la voz me tembló y me dejé en ridículo a mi misma.

-Piensa que cuanto antes lo hagas, antes terminará todo esto.

Tenía razón, ya estaba harta de compartir mi casa con los estilistas del Capitolio.

La boda se iba a celebrar en casa del presidente, otra razón más por la que estaba deseando que todo finalizase de una vez.

-¡Katniss! –gritó Effie apareciendo por la puerta. –El presidente Snow encargó en persona tu ramo y aquí está. –me entregó un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y algo se revolvió en mi estómago. –Rápido, Peeta ya te está esperando en el jardín.

Me coloqué frente a las puertas y desde el mismo momento en el que las abrieron perdí la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentí como en un sueño, haciéndolo todo por inercia, y no desperté hasta que Peeta juntó sus labios con los míos al final de la ceremonia. Me sentía un poco culpable por haberme casado con Peeta y no haberme enterado del proceso.

Después de la ceremonia se iba a celebrar un banquete con todos los invitados del presidente Snow, ya que él apenas había dejado que trajéramos invitados del distrito doce. Al parecer esta boda le servía para sus relaciones sociales. Aunque no voy a negar que me encantó encontrarme con todos mis amigos, entre los que se encontraban Finnick y Beete. Una sombra cruzó por mis ojos al recordar que Gale no había querido ni oír hablar de la boda y no había aparecido aquel día.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero en cuanto estuve a punto de reventar me empecé a sentir mal al darme cuenta de la cantidad de comida que se tiraría a la basura ese día. Y en nuestro distrito aún había niños que se desmayaban del hambre.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Panem –dijo Snow sujetando un micrófono en sus manos. –Espero que todos estéis pasando una magnífica velada. Quiero aprovechar este momento para felicitar a nuestros antiguos tributos, que de una manera u otra han conseguido meterse en nuestro corazón. –todos los invitados aplaudieron. –Ahora me gustaría deleitar a nuestros novios con un pieza musical –nos miró y nos señaló. –Peeta, creo que deberías sacar a tu mujer a bailar.

¿Bailar? Nadie me dijo que tendríamos que bailar nada. Peeta me cogió rápidamente de la mano y me sacó a la pista de baile que habían preparado. La música que empezó a sonar no me sonaba de nada, por lo que no sabía bailarla. Pero Peeta, como siempre, sabía como sacarme de aquel lío. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse las mías torpemente en su cuello, empezó a moverse por la pista llevándome de tal forma que parecía que los dos supiéramos bailar aquello perfectamente.

-Vaya… No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín. –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hay que matar de alguna manera las horas muertas en la panadería –me guiñó un ojo y siguió haciéndonos girar.

Cuando acabó la canción me abracé a él y deseé que nos teletransportásemos hasta un lugar en el que estuviésemos a solas para disfrutar completamente de este momento.

-Peeta, ¿me permites bailar con tu esposa?

Snow estaba detrás de nosotros y nos miraba con su sonrisa de serpiente.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Snow me volvió a sacar a la pista de baile y yo no era capaz de apartar la mirada de Peeta, esperando a que me socorriese. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar que bailase con aquel monstruo?

-¿Sabes? –dijo Snow mientras comenzaba a bailar. –Estoy deseando veros trabajar como mentores este año. Creo que vais a ser muy despiadados, al haber vivido dos Juegos seguidos sé que haréis lo posible por sacar a los tributos de esa arena, pero espero que sepáis que no podréis volver a jugar la baza de sacar a los dos tributos de allí, porque esta vez no habrá fallos.

A lo lejos vi como Peeta sacaba a bailar a Prim y poco a poco se acercaban a nosotros. Ya venían a rescatarme. Snow también los vio y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu hermana es una persona asombrosa, según me han dicho.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella. –le advertí.

-Tranquila, yo no pienso tocarla –no sé si me lo habría imaginado pero juraría que había recalcado la palabra "yo".

-Katniss –me dijo Prim con una sonrisa. –Me gustaría bailar contigo.

-Por supuesto señorita –dijo el presidente dejando de bailar conmigo. –No me gustaría quitaros ni un solo momento para que estéis juntas.

Los tres vimos como se alejó entre la multitud. Cuando lo perdí de vista jadeé, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración.

* * *

La habitación era enorme y estaba decorada de la manera más romántica posible. Todo lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas (menos mal que eran rosas rojas porque me habría visto obligada a pedir otra habitación diferente), llegaba a ser un poco empalagoso.

-¿No crees que se han pasado? –pregunté con una sonrisa mientras cogía una botella de champagne.

-No lo sé, solo sé que no puedo apartar la mirada de ti.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para después besarle.

-He estado pensando –dijo con voz temblorosa. –Y creo que hoy deberíamos llegar hasta donde tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas incómoda ni forzada.

-No me siento así, Peeta. –le aseguré. –No sé como acabará esta noche, pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo, y te quiero.

Peeta volvió a besarme y pasó las manos por debajo de mis muslos para después elevarme sobre su cintura, le rodeé el cuerpo con mis piernas y me pegué todo lo que pude a él. Me tumbó en la cama y después se acostó sobre mí aguantando su peso sobre sus brazos.

-Cuando quieras parar dímelo, por favor. –yo asentí y volví a juntar nuestros labios.

Entonces un bulto duro se apretó contra mi entrepierna y un gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta al notar cómo un fuego se prendía súbitamente en mi interior. Y me asusté al darme cuenta que nunca antes había deseado tanto a Peeta.

* * *

-Buenos días –escuché una voz lejana, pero sabía que me hablaban a mi. Sonreí y me revolví entre las sábanas. –Tenemos que ir a la panadería, cielo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Peeta.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo? –supliqué poniendo la voz que a Peeta le gustaba.

-No me lo pidas así, Katniss. Me prometiste que me ayudarías con la panadería.

-Pero estoy segura de que no te importaría quedarte un poquito más aquí conmigo…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la boda y apenas quedaban dos semanas para la cosecha, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso. Me había mudado a casa de Peeta para mantener las apariencias, pero sobre todo porque había decidido que quería dormir todas y cada una de las noches con él.

-Te quiero –le susurré antes de lanzarme a por sus labios.

* * *

Peeta y yo salimos del Edificio de Justicia cogidos de la mano y con nuestras mejores sonrisas falsas plantadas en nuestras caras. El corazón me iba a mil por hora. No era capaz de imaginarme que a dos de las personas que se encontraban frente a nosotros serían los que íbamos a enviar a una muerte segura. Tenía ganas de dejarlo todo y acurrucarme en un rincón de mi casa. Me juré que nunca más volvería a meterme con Haymitch por ser un borracho, porque ahora mismo era una de las posibilidades que me gustaría estar haciendo.

Peeta me apretó la mano para darme ánimos y yo le sonreí levemente. No me lo merecía.

Nos sentamos junto al alcalde Undersee y nos saluda efusivamente, está claro que está encantado de tener nuevos mentores y de librarse de Haymitch. Effie llega en ese momento y nos da un gran abrazo.

-Por fin ha llegado el día, estoy muy emocionada de veros trabajar como mentores.

Giro la cara para que no vea mi gesto de desaprobación y se sienta junto a Peeta. Effie nunca cambiará, a pesar de todas las situaciones que ha vivido con nosotros y estar a punto de perdernos en dos ocasiones. Supongo que los ciudadanos del Capitolio están curados de espanto.

Entonces el alcalde se levanta y lee la lista de los ganadores del distrito 12 que este año se suma a cuatro. Yo aprovecho para echar un vistazo a todos los niños y niñas que están plantados frente al Edificio de Justicia temblando de miedo. Las cosas han cambiado desde que ganamos los 74º Juegos del Hambre, ya que el Capitolio entregó ingentes cantidades de comida al distrito. Los niños de la Veta ya no estaban tan esqueléticos y parecían mucho más fuertes debido a la comida que se les había entregado a lo largo de estos dos años.

A la comida que nos entregaron por ganar los Juegos, Peeta y yo pedimos a Snow más comida para nuestro distrito cuando nos preguntó por nuestro regalo de bodas, y él la entregó sin problemas.

Busco desesperada con la mirada a Prim y le sonrío para tranquilizarla. No puedo negar que estoy nerviosa y preocupada pero sé que es imposible que el nombre de mi hermana salga dos veces de la urna.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! –la voz alegre y aguda de Effie me saca de mis pensamiento y se me retuercen las tripas al saber que apenas quedan unos minutos para mirar a los dos tributos que irán condenados al Capitolio.

Effie confesó que siempre había deseado una promoción a otro distrito, pero que últimamente le estaba cogiendo un cariño especial a este distrito y que todo se debía a nosotros. La gente aplaudió por cordialidad.

-Bueno, el momento ha llegado. ¡Las damas primero! –se sube la manga de su chaqueta azul a juego con su pelo y se acerca a la urna que contiene los papeles de todas las chicas comprendidas entre 12 y 18 años de nuestro distrito.

Aprieto instintivamente la mano de Peeta. No me gusta rememorar aquella situación.

Effie se dirige al centro del escenario sosteniendo el papel de la condenada en alto.

-Y nuestra tributo femenina del distrito 12 es… -abre el papel y cuando va a leerlo soltó un jadeo audible debido al micrófono. Se gira levemente hacia nosotros con el terror instalado en su cara. Escucho como Peeta suspira y se tapa la cara con ambas manos. ¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo? Voy a preguntárselo a Peeta cuando Effie consigue articular palabra y dice en voz baja el nombre de la tributo –Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais? Todo lo que me queráis decir sobre el capítulo en un review.** **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el capítulo: Jeannine Matweus y Sofitkm** **.** **Muchísimas gracias a las dos, habéis hecho que siga con esta historia! También gracias a los lectores invisibles que aunque no comentan (me encantaría que lo hicierais) sé que la leéis** **y le dais a favorito o a follow!**

 **Me ha dado un poco de penita que en el segundo capítulo haya tenido menos comentarios que en el primero, pero bueno, quizás por eso he esperado a colgar este capítulo para ver si así subían un poco los reviews jeje.**

 **El siguiente capítulo seguramente lo suba hacia mitad de la semana que viene**

 **Un beso para todos mis lectores!**


	4. Prim

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me han pasado varias cosas a la vez: He tenido crisis de inspiración, he empezado el último curso de la Universidad y además me quedé un poco chafada por los pocos reviews que tuve ya que pensé que esta historia gustaría más.**

 **Pero bueno, os dejo el capítulo aquí**

* * *

Una garra fría me atrapa el corazón y consigue que suelte un jadeo tan alto que estoy segura de que todo el mundo lo ha escuchado. Pero eso ahora me da igual. Prim, mi pequeña hermana ha vuelto ha salir como tributo y esta vez yo no estoy para salvarla. Noto unos brazos fuertes sobre mis hombros, Peeta me abraza y me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras pero yo ni siquiera me esfuerzo en entenderlas.

Toda la plaza se ha quedado en silencio. Únicamente se escuchan los pasos débiles de mi hermana sobre la gravilla. Sube decidida las escaleras, seria y sin derramar una sola lágrima, no como yo. Se coloca junto a Effie sin mirarme ni siquiera un segundo, y en parte lo agradezco porque si lo hubiera hecho habría corrido hacia ella y me la habría llevado al bosque huyendo de todo.

Effie pide voluntarios, pero esta vez nadie se ofrece voluntario. Miro angustiada al público esperando que alguien se compadezca de nosotras y quiera salvar a mi hermana. Pero por muy encantadora que sea Prim, nadie estima más la vida de mi hermana que la suya propia.

-Bueno –dice Effie con voz temblorosa y notablemente más baja y con menos entusiasmo. –Ahora toca saber quién es nuestro tributo masculino. Se acerca a la urna y saca un papel antes de volver a dirigirse al centro del escenario.

\- Jago Galloway.

Es un chico alto y fuerte, seguramente este sería su último año de cosecha. Lo había visto en el instituto pero nunca le había prestado atención. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en un moño.

El Alcalde lee el Tratado de la Traición y pide a Prim y a Jago que se den la mano. Después todos aplaudieron a los nuevos tributos mientras yo sentía que me moría lentamente por dentro. Prim y Jago entraron seguidos por Effie, el alcalde y nosotros. A Peeta y a mí nos metieron en una pequeña sala con un par de sofás.

En cuanto nos dejaron solos Peeta se abalanzó sobre mí y me cubrió con sus brazos mientras yo lloraba contra su hombro. Debido a los jadeos apenas era capaz de respirar, lo que acentuaba más el llanto.

-Dime algo –rogué llorando como una loca. -¡Peeta, dime algo!

-Katniss, yo… -empezó a decir.

Un agente de la paz entró en la habitación arrastrando un carro que contenía las dos urnas con los nombres de los tributos. El agente nos sonrió y salió en silencio.

Miré fijamente las urnas y me acerqué a ella separándome de Peeta y metí la mano en la que contenía los nombres de las chicas, saqué un papel y lo abrí: Primrose Everdeen.

Debido a que era la segunda cosecha de mi hermana su nombre había entrado tres veces. Pero era mucha casualidad que hubiera salido dos veces seguidas. Volví a sacar otro papel y lo abrí. Primrose Everdeen. Me quedé blanca ante el papel que rezaba el nombre de mi hermana. El siguiente papel que sacara no podía tener su nombre. Primrose Everdeen. Y el siguiente: Primrose Everdeen. Y así durante quince papeles seguidos. Gemí y me giré hacia Peeta con los papeles en la mano, pero entonces se me cayeron todos los papeles al ver que el agente de la paz que había traído la urna estaba apuntando a Peeta con su pistola.

-¡NO! –grité desgarrándome la garganta. El agente de la paz se rio y bajó el arma.

-Nuestro presidente quiere asegurarse de que tus labios están sellados. Sería muy trágico perder a tu marido y a tu hermana en menos de un mes.

Asentí y metí todos los papeles en la urna rápidamente. Me acerqué corriendo a Peeta y lo abracé.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté mientras él asentía pálido como la leche. Me rodeó la cintura y se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello.

Effie apareció por la puerta haciendo que sus tacones resonasen por la sala.

-Debemos ir al tren, chicos. –su alegría natural había desaparecido. –Haymitch os acompañará mientras los tributos terminan de despedirse de sus familiares.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al coche que nos esperaba en la parte trasera del Edificio de Justicia. Haymitch me abrazó en cuanto me vio.

-Lo siento mucho, preciosa.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa –sollocé contra su pecho.

-No, no lo ha sido –dijo Peeta apoyado en el coche.

-Peeta tiene razón, Katniss. El Capitolio funciona así. Les gusta hacer sufrir a los tributos y si encima consiguen un gran espectáculo, aún les gusta más.

Nos metimos en el coche dirección a la estación. El trayecto estuvo protagonizado por un silencio enfermizo únicamente roto por el ronroneo del motor y mis leves sollozos.

En el tren nos indicaron cual era nuestro compartimento, entramos y el silencio nos volvió a invadir. Peeta se acercó un par de pasos pero se detuvo antes de llegar a mí.

-He estado pensando, y Prim tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar. Panem la adora y los patrocinadores nos suplicarán que aceptemos sus regalos. Además tú eres su hermana, la última ganadora de los Juegos.

Me senté en la cama y escondí la cara en mis manos.

-Si los Juegos fueran legales estoy segura de que Prim ya los habría ganado. Pero si Snow se ha tomado tantas molestias para que el nombre de mi hermana salga elegido es porque quiere castigarme, y mi castigo no va a consistir en ver cómo sufre en los Juegos. Mi castigo va a consistir en ver cómo muere a manos de otro niño y ver cómo lo repiten año tras año. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto.

-Claro que vas a sobrevivir a esto, y tu hermana también. Porque te prometo que aunque sea lo último que haga sacaré con vida a tu hermana de esa arena.

Miré a Peeta y supe que decía la verdad aunque mi vista estuviera borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Me incliné sobre él y junté nuestros labios. Peeta colocó su mano en mi nuca y me pegó más a él.

-Nunca te separes de mí, por favor –le susurré en un pequeño intervalo en el que nos separamos para coger aire.

Escuchamos cómo la puerta principal del tren se abría, lo que significaba que mi hermana ya había llegado. Peeta me dio un último beso en la frente y me cogió de la mano para salir juntos de nuestro compartimento. Entramos en el vagón restaurante y en la otra puerta vimos a Jago y Prim admirando todos los manjares que allí se exponían. La observé en silencio durante los cinco segundos que les costó a ambos darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Había crecido mucho, ya no era el pequeño patito de hacía dos años. Era una de las chicas más altas de su clase y gracias a que no le había faltado comida en dos años no se le notaba ni un solo hueso marcado en la piel, es más ya había empezado a desarrollarse y unas pocas curvas estaban apareciendo por su cuerpo.

No solo había crecido físicamente, también había madurado mucho, mucho más de lo que debería madurar una niña de catorce años. Era muy responsable y justa. Y sabía cómo tratar a las personas, además de que ya era una curandera excelente.

Entonces me vio y vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Yo le devolví el abrazo reteniendo como podía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Escuché un portazo y al levantar la vista Jago había desaparecido. Peeta salió detrás de él haciéndome un gesto con la mano para dejarme claro que se hacía cargo él.

-Prim, lo siento mucho. Has salido elegida por mi culpa, si no hubiese lanzado esa flecha…

-No digas eso. Desde que ganaste los primeros juegos me di cuenta de que tarde o temprano saldría cosechada, no es la primera vez que dos hermanos van a los juegos del hambre, y más teniendo en cuenta lo famosa que eres. No ha sido para nada tu culpa.

La volví a abrazar y le di un beso en la cabeza, había crecido pero yo seguía siendo más alta.

Peeta volvió en ese momento y me miró serio.

-Al parecer Jago ya ha aceptado su destino de que nos centraremos más en Prim. –explicó. –Está enfadado porque dice que no va a tener ni la mínima oportunidad.

Bajé la mirada. Era normal que se sintiese así, y lo sentía por él, pero no pensaba dejar que nada hiciese que mi hermana no ganase, además estábamos haciendo caso a uno de los consejos de Haymitch y centrarnos en un solo tributo, puede que mi hermana no fuese la más fuerte, pero me daba igual.

* * *

Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama tapándome con las sábanas hasta las orejas. Peeta entró en el compartimento poco después, se desnudó frente a mí y se puso el pantalón del pijama. Ya no me ponía roja ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y se debía a los momentos íntimos que habíamos compartido desde nuestra boda. Suspiró antes de meterse en la cama y me pasó un brazo por la cintura quedándose frente a mí.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un día tan intenso. –dijo en un susurro.

-No te merezco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esa tontería? –preguntó poniéndose tenso.

-Pues porque tú siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí que no deberías hacer y tú a mí nunca me pides nada… -una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla hasta caer en la almohada.

-Katniss… Hago todas esas cosas porque te quiero y porque quiero, no me siento para nada obligado. No quiero que pienses esas cosas –se acercó más a mí y se mordió el labio inferior. –Cada día que me levanto a tu lado lo primero que pienso es en lo afortunado que soy por estar contigo. Y estaré contigo hasta que tú quieras.

-Siempre –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Peeta se rio y se incorporó sobre mí para acabar inclinándose y juntando nuestros labios. Un gemido salió de mi garganta y me puse roja de la vergüenza. Se colocó sobre mí y se inclinó para volver a besarme. Al tener todo su cuerpo en contacto con el mío noté su erección sobre mi vientre y ahogué un grito.

-No creo que hoy sea el mejor día para eso… -le dije colocando mis manos en sus hombros para separarlo levemente. Peeta se puso rojo y escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo evitar reaccionar así. –se notaba que estaba nervioso –Pero solo quiero besarte y abrazarte.

Apreté los labios para intentar que la sonrisa no saliera y Peeta se sintiese mal.

-Vale, lo entiendo. –ya no pude evitar sonreír y Peeta volvió a esconder su cara en mi cuello pero esta vez no se quedó ahí y comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula. Otro gemido salió de mi garganta y Peeta se separó de mí con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que sepas que ese se ha convertido en mi nuevo sonido favorito.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y noté como me ardían las manos de lo roja que tenía mi cara.

* * *

Los ronquidos de Peeta rompían el silencio de la habitación y me acompañaban en mi insomnio. Normalmente disfrutaba infinitamente viéndolo dormir pero en esta ocasión sólo podía pensar en mi hermana que estaría intentando dormir en un compartimento cercano al mío, pero seguramente estaría igual de desvelada que yo.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ya que yo lo había vivido dos veces seguidas. Suspiré y comencé a hacer dibujos con el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Peeta, él se removió en sueños y sonrió. No entendía cómo cada día podía quererle más, sobre todo en la situación que estábamos pasando.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí una bata para acercarme al compartimento donde estaba mi hermana. Unos sollozos perfectamente audibles salían de su puerta. Puse la mano sobre el pomo para entrar pero sabía que si entraba me derrumbaría y mi hermana no me necesitaba derrumbada, me necesitaba fuerte, como siempre había sido.

Apoyé la espalda sobre la pared y me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos para después esconder la cabeza en el hueco. Después de sollozar durante mucho tiempo no pude evitar dormirme en aquella posición.

Unos dedos me acariciaron el brazo y comencé a escuchar en susurros mi nombre. Fui despertándome poco a poco hasta enfocar la mirada y toparme con los ojos azules de Peeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió para animarme y me dio un beso en la frente. –Ven, te llevaré al dormitorio.

Rodeé el cuello de Peeta y él me levantó en volandas para llevarme al dormitorio. Estar así, tan vulnerable, hizo que mi mente me llevara a pensar de nuevo en la situación de mi hermana. De repente el aire desapareció de mis pulmones, abrí la boca en busca de aire y un gemido agudo salió de mi garganta haciendo que Peeta parara de golpe justo en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué te ocurre? –me dijo medio a gritos mientras me dejaba apoyada en el suelo.

Parecía como si me hubiera olvidado de respirar. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos de la angustia de no poder respirar.

Peeta se metió corriendo a la habitación y comenzó a pedir ayuda por el teléfono. Después volvió conmigo y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Katniss, por favor, respira. –rogó. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me la sujetó con las manos -¡Katniss! ¡Respira! ¡Por favor!

Alguien apartó a Peeta de mi lado y se colocó frente a mí para ponerme una mascarilla alrededor de la boca y la nariz. Entonces el oxígeno volvió a llenar mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se relajó. Una vez inhalé un par de veces busqué con la mirada a Peeta y lo vi sentado en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en las manos, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por lo que supuse que estaba llorando.

Las personas que habían venido a rescatarme me dieron unas pastillas y acto seguido empecé a sentirme somnolienta, giré de nuevo la cabeza y vi a mi chico mirándome fijamente antes de dormirme de golpe.

* * *

 **De verdad espero que os haya gustado aunque sé que no ha sido mi mejor capítulo, pero lo que os he dicho, estoy con crisis de inspiración, así que si queréis aportar alguna idea la tendré muy en cuenta y os lo agradeceré infinitamente.**

 **Por favor, dejadme vuestros reviews! Un beso muy gordo a tod s!**


End file.
